Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 21 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls, strona 200 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 168 cm | waga = 52 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wszechkapitan Gotei 13 Kapitan 1. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:1.png 1. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, Genshirō Okikiba | bazy operacyjne = 1. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Zanka no Tachi | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japoński głos = Masaaki Tsukada Binbin Takaoka (Bleach: Brave Souls) | angielski głos = Bob Johnson | hiszpański głos = Francisco Alborch }} był kapitanem 1. Oddziału oraz wszechkapitanem Gotei 13. Jego wicekapitanem był Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Wygląd Yamamoto był najstarszym kapitanem Gotei 13. Jest mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku z czerwonymi oczamiManga Bleach; okładka 45 tomu, bardzo długą, siwą brodą i brwiami opadającymi po zewnętrznej stronie aż do brody.Manga Bleach; okładka 45 tomu Ma wiele blizn na torsie, które są świadectwem wielu stoczonych walk, a także dwie rysy na czole; jedną z nich otrzymał od swojego wicekapitana, Chōjirō Tadaokiego Sasakibe. Po konfrontacji z Aizenem stracił lewą rękę. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423 Nosi zwykły strój Shinigami i kapitańskie haori zarzucone na ramiona. Wygląda dość niepozornie - przypomina staruszka z długą, białą brodą, jednak pod haori skrywa dość muskularne ciało. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych występów, podczas inwazji Wandenreich Yamamoto nie nosił tabi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 8 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto w przeszłości Kiedy był znacznie młodszy, Yamamoto miał w większości ogoloną głowę, posiadał jedynie czarne włosy po bokach oraz z tyłu. Miał grube czarne brwi i wąsy. Czoło zdobiła długa blizna, dzięki której zyskał pseudonim . Miał także zmarszczki na czole i pod oczami. Nosił typowe Shihakushō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strona 10 Osobowość Jako kapitan i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest szanowany przez większość Shinigami, zwłaszcza przez Komamurę, któremu uratował życie. Yamamoto jest bardzo zasadniczy i oczekuje tego od innych. Był rozczarowany postawą Shunsuia Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake, którzy sprzeciwili się wyrokowi na Rukii Kuchiki. Nie toleruje takich zachowań, a gdy ma do czynienia ze zdradą jest nieprzejednany i może walczyć bardzo agresywnie. Ze względu na wieloletnie doświadczenie, Yamamoto bardzo rzadko okazuje niepokój i zaskoczenie. Zazwyczaj reaguje otwarciem oczu, które przez większość czasu są zamknięte. Wszechkapitan jest lojalny wobec Soul Society i traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie, oczekując tego samego od reszty Gotei 13. Jego oddanie jest tak wielkie, że nie boi się poświęcić swojego życia w obronie Soul Society, wierząc, że jego obowiązkiem jest zginąć dla jego dobra w razie potrzeby, co było widać podczas jego walki z Aizenem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 14-15 Genryūsai jest bardzo zły, gdy Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki tracą swoje haori po wyprawie do Hueco Mundo. Twierdzi, że haori reprezentuje ich status jako kapitanów. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423 Nie akceptuje również pomocy sojuszników, którzy nie są częścią Gotei 13. Jak zauważył Yhwach, Yamamoto nie pozwolił Orihime uleczyć swojego lewego ramienia po walce z Aizenem. Stwierdza również, że musiał czuć się niewygodnie z faktem, iż po starciu z Sōsuke był zmuszony polegać na Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 9-10 Według Yhwacha w przeszłości, niedługo po powstaniu Gotei 13, Yamamoto był żądnym krwi demonem, który zrobiłby wszystko, aby zabić swojego przeciwnika, nawet jeśli wymagałoby to poświęcenia życia swoich podwładnych. Zmieniło się to po eksterminacji Quincych, gdy w Soul Society w końcu zapanował pokój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 10 Pomimo swojej stanowczości i niezłomności, Yamamoto jest w stanie okazać współczucie oraz litość przeciwnikowi na swój sposób. Przyznał, że miał opory w walce z Wonderweissem Margelą z powodu jego młodzieńczego wyglądu i zachowania. Był w stanie pozbyć się Arrancara po uwolnieniu jego Resurrección, które diametralnie zmieniło jego niewinną formę. Wszechkapitan okazał smutek dla wroga, który został pozbawiony przez Aizena wszelkich zdolności umysłowych poza silnymi emocjami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strony 4-5 Również nie krył podziwu, gdy Tres Bestias zaatakowały go pozbawione jednego ramienia. Powalił je bez zadawania im poważniejszych obrażeń prowadzących do śmierci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 2-5 Potrafi okazać szacunek nie tylko do przeciwnika, ale również do swojego podwładnego. Pokazuje swój gniew, gdy Driscoll Berci uwalnia Bankai Chōjirō Sasakibe, twierdząc, że nie ukazuje pełnej siły miecza wicekapitana. Z tego też powodu bez zastanowienia spopiela przeciwnika, okazując ogromny podziw dla nieżyjącego podwładnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 15-17 Yamamoto docenia kulturę wschodnią i jest mistrzem w japońskiej ceremonii parzenia herbaty, ale nie lubi zachodniej kultury w przeciwieństwie do swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Co miesiąc organizuje spotkania dotyczące herbaty dla każdego członka swojego oddziału. Każdego miesiąca plecie również swoją brodę oraz podcina końcówki, susząc ją potem na balkonie suszarką oraz poddając działaniom promieni słonecznych.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ Historia thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zyskuje bliznę po pojedynku z Sasakibe Yamamoto założył Akademię Shinigami ponad 2100 lat przed właściwą fabułą Bleacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Za czasów, kiedy był instruktorem szkoły Genji i założycielem Genryū, wszyscy nazywali go "Eijisai". Zaczęło się to od jego znajomych, aż w końcu nazywano go tak za każdym razem, gdy wykazywał się w walce. Mimo że Chōjirō nie był jego uczniem, chłopak codziennie przychodził do Yamamoto. Shigekuni polecił mu, aby nauczył się Bankai. Po miesiącu Sasakibe znów przybył do niego na wizytę i powiedział, że zamierza zostać jego prawą ręką. Chociaż przyszły Wszechkapitan proponował, aby został jego uczniem, ten się nie zgodził, uzasadniając to tym, że jako uczeń będzie tylko go kopiował, natomiast jako prawa ręka będzie spełniał wszystkie jego życzenia. Oznajmił, że według polecenia nauczył się Bankai. Yamamoto zaciekawiony zaproponował pojedynek. Sam stwierdził, że to doskonałe Bankai, jednak nie było w stanie go pokonać. Zostawiło jedynie bliznę, która z poprzednią utworzyła znak "X". Powiedział Chōjirō, że to Bankai jest jak u dziecka, jednak chłopak nie stracił głowy, a wręcz się z tym zgodził. Postanowił spędzić resztę życia na ulepszaniu tej umiejętności, aby stał się przydatny. Dotrzymał złożonej obietnicy i trenował przez wiele lat, aż w końcu nie było w Soul Society nikogo, kto by nie znał jego imienia. Z powodu skrzyżowania blizn zaczęli wołać na Yamamoto "Jūjisai", ale tylko Chōjirō zwracał się do niego tak jak wcześniej. Shigekuni dzięki chłopakowi postanowił nazwać się Genryūsai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 7-12 thumb|left|190px|Sasakibe składa przysięgę Yamamoto osobiście wyszkolił Shunsuia i Jūshirō. Był nauczycielem w Akademii i sam polecił Kyōraku i Ukitake. Przyznaje, że jest z nich bardzo dumny. Kiedy stali się kapitanami, chwalił ich tak, jakby byli jego synami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 10-11 Około 1000 lat temu, Yamamoto założył i został kapitanem Gotei 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 6 oraz próbował zabić obecnego lidera Wandenreich, lecz mu się to nie udało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 Jakiś czas potem mianował na swojego wicekapitana Sasakibe, który złożył przysięgę, że będzie mu służył do końca jego życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 5-7 Odwrócenie wahadła thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto, Ginrei i Unohana podczas testu Urahary na kapitana Około 110 lat temu Yamamoto był najstarszym kapitanem Gotei 13, zaraz po nim Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku oraz Jūshirō Ukitake, przy czym wszyscy zostali kapitanami 100 lat przed tym punktem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 13 Na zebraniu kapitanów ogłosił, że w związku z awansem Kirio Hikifune przełożeni mają zgłaszać do niego swoich podwładnych na stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału. Kapitan 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi Shihōin, bardzo szybko zgłosiła na to stanowisko swojego żołnierza trzeciej rangi, Uraharę Kisuke. Następnego dnia Kisuke zdał egzamin na kapitana przed Yamamoto, Unohaną i Ginreiem i objął stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 1-9 10 lat później Yamamoto ogłasza nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13. Przedstawia na nim raport o zaniknięciu Reiatsu Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego wicekapitana Mashiro Kuny, którzy wcześniej zostali wysłani do zbadania tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Potem stwierdza, że wybierze pięciu kapitanów, tworząc zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy, który uda się na miejsce zdarzenia. Bardzo zdyszany i zdenerwowany Kisuke Urahara pojawia się i pyta, czy mógłby dołączyć do zespołu dochodzeniowego, tłumacząc, że jego wicekapitan też jest na miejscu zdarzenia. Wszechkapitan nie zezwala Uraharze, a gdy ten się sprzeciwia zostaje uciszony przez Yoruichi. Yamamoto wybiera zespół - kapitana 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego, kapitana 5. Oddziału Shinjiego Hirako i kapitana 7. Oddziału Love'a Aikawę. Każe Yoruichi czuwać na wypadek ataku, podczas gdy kapitan 6. Oddziału Ginrei Kuchiki, kapitan 8. Oddziału Shunsui Kyōraku i kapitan 13. Oddziału Jūshirō Ukitake mają zostać i strzec Seireitei. thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto dający rozkazy Następnie Yamamoto każe Unohanie przygotować się na prawdopodobne przyjęcie ofiar. Kiedy Retsu podkreśla, że powinna raczej udać się bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia, Wszechkapitan oświadcza, że nie może wysłać uzdrowicieli, nie znając sytuacji. Po przybyciu kapitana Korpusu Kidō Tessaia Tsukabishiego i jego wicekapitana Hachigena Ushōdy, Genryūsai prosi Tessaia, aby dołączyli do grupy dochodzeniowej. Shunsui przerywa i pyta czy to dobry pomysł, aby wysłać zarówno kapitana jak i wicekapitana Korpusu Kidō, skoro nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. Skłania to Shigekuniego zapytać, co kapitan 8. Oddziału sugeruje. Shunsui mówi Yamamoto, że wyśle swojego wicekapitana, Lisę Yadōmaru, w miejsce Tessaia. Wszechkapitan wysyła ich na miejsce zdarzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 1-13 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kilka wieków temu, w czasie buntu, który spowodował wojnę domową w Soul Society, Yammamoto chwali działania Kōgi Kuchiki. Później daje mu kierownictwo specjalnego kontyngentu swoich wojsk.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 250 Kiedy Kōga obraca się przeciwko niemu, Shigekuni pomaga Ginreiowi zapieczętować go specjalnym zaklęciem Kidō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 251 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zwołuje spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13 Yamamoto po raz pierwszy pojawia się na spotkaniu, które zwołał, by ukarać kapitana 3. Oddziału Gina Ichimaru za to, że nie zabił Ichigo gdy miał okazję. Przybyły Gin wdaje się w kłótnię z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Kenpachim Zarakim i kapitanem 12. Oddziału Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Genryūsai tłumaczy cel spotkania i żąda wyjaśnień od Ichimaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 82, strona 5 Gin jasno stwierdza, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia, co rozwściecza Yamamoto. Kapitan 3. Oddziału tłumaczy, że nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie i przyznaje się do popełnienia błędu. Wszechkapitan decyduje, że Ichimaru będzie musiał zostać ukarany, po czym dostaje informacje o dotarciu Ryoka do Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 82, strony 17-19 Yamamoto odwołuje posiedzenie, twierdząc, że karą Gina zajmie się później. Każe kapitanom powrócić na swoje stanowiska i przygotować się do obrony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 83, strona 4 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Chōjirō podczas rozmowy z Rukią Później widzimy Yamamoto na wzgórzu Sōkyoku, gdy pyta się Rukii, czy ma jakieś ostatnie słowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strony 4 Rukia prosi o bezpieczne przeniesienie przyjaciół do Świata Żywych, na co Yamamoto się zgadza, choć w rzeczywistości zamierza ich zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 17-18 Po aktywacji Sōkyoku Yamamoto wyjaśnia jego działanie, opisując płomienie w kształcie feniksa jako jego prawdziwą formę. Gdy języki ognia zaczynają atakować Rukię, egzekucja zostaje przerwana przez Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 150, strona 15 Yamamoto patrzy, jak Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strona 7 Wysyła swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Sasakibe, aby zatrzymał intruza, podczas gdy on odwraca się w stronę Shunsuia i Ukitake, którzy niszczą Sōkyoku. Mówi, że nie może im wybaczyć ich postępku. Po krótkiej rozmowie obaj kapitanowie wraz z wicekapitanem Shunsuia przemieszczają się w dół urwiska za pomocą Shunpo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 153, strony 11-13 Po chwili zatrzymują się, ale Wszechkapitan już na nich czeka. Genryūsai następnie uwalnia swoją energię duchową, powodując u Nanao Ise osłabienie, co zmusza Shunuia do zabrania jej z pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake Po powrocie Shunsuia, Yamamoto mówi, że byli oni dla niego jak synowie, ale teraz jest rozczarowany. Po krótkim monologu stwierdza, że jest zbyt późno na słowa i sugeruje mężczyznom wyciągnięcie swoich mieczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 1-14 Shunsui i Jūshirō sięgają po swoje katany. Yamamoto pyta ich, czy zamierzają walczyć, nie uwalniając Zanpakutō, co skłania Shunsuia do pytania, czy naprawdę nie ma innej drogi niż walka. Genryūsai ucisza go, stwierdzając, że nie ma litości dla kogoś, kto utrudnia dążenie do sprawiedliwości. Yamamoto odrzuca pojęcia indywidualnej sprawiedliwości, ponieważ twierdzi, że nie może ona zastąpić tej globalnej. Zmęczony rozmową Shigekuni zdejmuje haori i górę swojego kimono, mówiąc swoim przeciwnikom, aby przygotowali się do walki. Następnie uwalnia swoje Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 20-24 Wszechkapitan jest przygotowany do walki, ale dwaj kapitanowie nie uwolnili jeszcze Zanpakutō. Shigekuni pyta się, na co oni czekają, dodając, że powinni oni uwolnić swoje Shikai, w przeciwnym razie z łatwością ich spopieli. Ukitake i Shunsui postanawiają uwolnić swoje miecze. Genryūsai podziwia przez chwilę ich formy, zauważając, że w całym Soul Society są to jedyne takie Zanpakutō, które w formie Shikai występują parami. Następnie obie strony ruszają do ataku, powodując potężną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 Chwilę później cała trójka zostaje zmuszona do przerwania walki, gdyż Isane Kotetsu informuje ich o zdradzie Aizena, który okazuje się być odpowiedzialny za chaos w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 12 Kiedy spisek zostaje ujawniony, większość kapitanów otacza Aizena i pozostałych zdrajców na wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Gdy Gillian ratuje Sōsuke, Gina i Kaname, Yamamoto ostrzega innych Shinigami aby oddalili się od Negación, które wciąga zdrajców w górę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 178, strona 11 Bount (tylko anime) Yamamoto odgrywa bardzo małą rolę w czasie inwazji Bount. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi planuje zdradzić Soul Society i rozkazuje Byakuyi pozyskać informację o Bount. Później zwołuje zebranie kapitanów i informuje o inwazji Bount na Rukongai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto rozmawia z Orihime, Hitsugayą i Matsumoto Wszechkapitan zwołuje zebranie kapitanów z powodu pojawienia się nowego zagrożenia, jakim są Arrancarowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188 Wysyła kilku Shinigami do Karakury, aby przeciwstawili się ich atakom. Wydaje rozkazy grupie poprzez specjalny ekran, osobiście jednak nie pokazuje się ani razu. Pozwala Momo Hinamori porozmawiać z Hitsugayą, lecz kiedy ta zaczyna mówić, aby uratował Aizena, Yamamoto obezwładnia ją za pomocą zaklęcia Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strona 16 Kolejnym razem pojawia się na ekranie, gdy informuje o porwaniu Orihime. Kategorycznie zabrania wyruszać jej na ratunek, tłumacząc, że moc wszystkich obecnych, także Ichigo, będzie potrzebna w Karakurze zimą. Rozkazuje podwładnym wracać do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strona 11 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Gotei 13 czeka na bitwę z Aizenem Yamamoto, Byakuya Kuchiki i Jūshirō Ukitake zostają poinformowani, że Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai zniknęli, a 2. Oddział szuka ich w całym Seireitei. Wszechkapitan nazywa dwójkę wicekapitanów "cholernymi dzieciakami".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strona 1 Po tym jak Coyote Starrk zabiera Orihime Inoue do Aizena,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strona 16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 16-17 kapitanowie, którzy przybyli do Las Noches, wyjaśniają Ichigo i jego kompanom, że Yamamoto nakazał utworzenie sztucznej Karakury w miejscu prawdziwej, a oryginalna została przeniesiona do Soul Society, więc dowódcy mogą walczyć w pełni sił, nie obawiając się o uszkodzenie miasta. Jest widoczny z kilkoma innymi kapitanami i wicekapitanami, czekając na Aizena i jego podwładnych, a gdy się w końcu pojawiają, mówi, że 13. Oddziałów Obronnych zdążyło na czas.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 314-315 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto wprowadza Shūsuke Amagai jako nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału Yamamoto mianuje Shūsuke Amagaia kapitanem 3. Oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 168 Amagai wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, aby się zemścić na Yamamoto, ponieważ wierzy, że zabił jego ojca, Shin'etsu Kisaragiego. W rzeczywistości Shin'etsu został wysłany w celu zinfiltrowania rodziny Kasumiōji, ale został schwytany przez Gyōkaku Kumoia i wykorzystany do badań nad Bakkōtō. Kiedy Shin'etsu został opętany przez Bakkōtō, Wszechkapitan zabił go, aby ukrócić jego cierpienia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 189 Amagai, po zabiciu Kumoia, atakuje Genryūsaia wykorzystując swoje Bakkōtō, aby zapieczętować jego Zanpakutō. Podczas gdy Genryūsai jest bezbronny, przybywa Ichigo i wdaje się w walkę z Amagaiem, który jest bliski śmierci. Po tym jak Yoruichi Shihōin i Yamamoto ujawniają prawdę o jego ojcu, popełnia samobójstwo.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 187-189 Sztuczna Karakura Kolejny raz widzimy go dopiero w Sztucznej Karakurze, gdzie wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 chce powstrzymać Aizena przed stworzeniem Królewskiego Klucza. Od razu zamyka Sōsuke, Gina oraz Kaname w ogniu, aby pozostali mogli pozbyć się Espady i ich Fracción. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 8-11 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto kontra Ayon Okazuje się, że Yamamoto stworzył cztery filary wokół sztucznej Karakury, dzięki którym prawdziwe miasto jest w Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn szybko to sobie uświadamia i wysyła czterech Fracción aby je zniszczyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strona 12 Na miejscu zauważają, że są one pilnowane przez Izuru Kirę, Yumichikę Ayasegawę, Ikkaku Madarame i Shūheia Hisagiego. Po zabiciu przez nich podwładnych Baraggana Wszechkapitan zakazuje członkom Gotei 13 się cofać i zapowiada rozpoczęcie właściwej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto spala Fracciòn Harribel Do walki wkracza dopiero wtedy, gdy Ayon, hybryda stworzona przez Fracción Harribel, pokonuje czwórkę wicekapitanów. Przy pomocy swej laski wybija dużą dziurę w piersi stwora.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337 Okazuje swoje rozczarowanie siłą wicekapitanów i zwraca uwagę Kirze, aby nie opuszczał głowy w geście przeprosin, ponieważ przestaje koncentrować się na przeciwniku. Gdy Ayon szarżuje na niego, unika ataku, stwierdzając, że istota ta istnieje tylko po to, żeby zabijać i o niczym innym nie myśli. Uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i za pomocą techniki Nadegiri rozcina bestię na dwie części.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338 Gdy lewa część ciała potwora nadal chce atakować, Wszechkapitan stwierdza, że jest zasmucony faktem, iż musi wciąż ciąć tak żałosną bestię. Wiekowy Shinigami spopiela potwora bez większego problemu, to samo czyniąc z jego twórczyniami - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose oraz Cyan Sung-Sun.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 2-7 Zauważa, że Harribel zamierza pomścić swoje podwładne, ale zanim udaje się jej go zaatakować, do walki wkracza Tōshirō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 4 Wraz z kapitanami i żołnierzami niższych rang widzi przybywającego ogromnego Hollowa oraz Wonderweissa dołączających do walki. Wszechkapitan woła swoich uczniów, Shunsuia i Ukitake, po tym jak po ataku Starrka i Margeli spadają na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strona 8 thumb|right|190px|Shinji Hirako omawia sytuację z Yamamoto Gdy pojawjają się Visoredzi, Wszechkapitan jest niezmiernie zdziwiony faktem, że byli członkowie Gotei 13 chcą pomóc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 3 Spotyka Shinjiego, którego pyta, czy ich celem jest zemsta na Seireitei. Hirako zaprzecza i przedstawia ich cel jako zemstę na Aizenie, gdyż samo Gotei 13 mało go interesuje. Dodaje, że jedyną rzeczą, jaka go zdenerwowała z ich strony, jest bariera, przez którą trudniej było się dostać do sztucznej Karakury. Zauważa, iż jeśli nie udałoby mu się znaleźć wicekapitana Chōjirō, zapewne nadal tkwiliby poza polem walki. Podwładny Yamamoto przeprasza go za swoje posunięcie, tłumacząc je nadzwyczajnymi okolicznościami. Genryūsai przerywa mu dalsze wyjaśnienia i wybacza. Następnie pyta Hirako czy są w takim sprzymierzeńcami, na co uzyskuje przeczącą odpowiedź. Były kapitan 5. Oddziału podkreśla, że nie są sojusznikami ani Gotei 13, ani Aizena, ponieważ stoją po stronie Ichigo. Skłania to Wszechkapitana do przemyśleń nad postacią Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto chwyta Aizena Po pokonaniu ostatniego przeciwnika po stronie Gotei 13 przez Aizena, Yamamoto zwraca swoją uwagę, tworząc tuż za Sōsuke ogromny słup ognia. Były członek Gotei 13 stwierdza, że Wszechkapitan się spóźnił, ponieważ jest ostatnią osobą, która pozostała na polu walki. Zauważa również, iż jego śmierć będzie równać się z upadkiem całego Soul Society, a szansa na ucieczkę właśnie minęła. Yamamoto przerywa mu i pyta, czy naprawdę sądzi, że uda mu się go zabić. Aizen uważa, że już umarł. Po tych słowach Wszechkapitan rusza na zdrajcę, jednak ten niespodziewanie pojawia się za nim i przebija swoim mieczem. Shigekuni niespodziewanie łapie przeciwnika za ramię i z uśmiechem na ustach informuje, że udało mu się go złapać. Aizen rodzi we Wszechkapitanie wątpliwości, zauważając, że ramię, które złapał, nie musi być jego. Najwyższy stopniem w Gotei 13 okazuje swoją pewność faktem, iż pomimo zachwianych zmysłów doskonale czuje Reiatsu miecza, które go przeszyło. Następnie za pomocą Ennetsu Jigoku zamyka siebie i Aizena w ognistej klatce, a Ichigo każe się oddalić. Zapowiada, że on i Sōsuke zginą w tej pułapce razem. Przeciwnik zauważa, że naraża również życie swoich pokonanych podwładnych, jednak niewzruszony Wszechkapitan przypomina o poświęceniu, jakie niesie ze sobą służba Soul Society. Niespodziewanie na Shigekunim pojawia się Wonderweiss, który bezproblemowo blokuje atak Ryūjin Jakki, tłamsząc jej płomienie. Zaskoczony Yamamoto otrzymuje wyjaśnienie od Aizena, który stwierdza, że jego Zanpakutō bez wątpienia jest najsilniejszy ze wszystkich i w uczciwej walce na pewno poległby w jego ogniu. Dlatego też, aby zabezpieczyć się przed takim scenariuszem, stworzył Wonderweissa, którego Resurrección Extinguir jest w stanie zapieczętować płomienie jego ostrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto ucieka się do walki na gołe pięści Aizen dalej tłumaczy spokojnie stojącemu Wszechkapitanowi, że pozyskanie takiej umiejętności pozbawiło Wonderweissa mowy, wiedzy, pamięci oraz samego rozumu. Następnie Arrancar szykuje się do ataku na Yamamoto, ten jednak za pomocą Ikkotsu pozbawia przeciwnika prawej części brzucha i odrzuca go na znaczną odległość. Shigekuni okazuje zdziwienie naiwnością Sōsuke, który myślał, że samo zapieczętowanie Zanpakutō Shinigami, który od tysięcy lat trzyma w ryzach całe Gotei 13, będzie kluczem do pokonania go. Objaśnia, że od samego początku nikt nie był w stanie go pokonać. Następnie pojawia się tuż przed Aizenem i szykuje się do ataku na niego, jednak w ostatnim momencie zjawia się Wondeweiss, który przyjmuje atak na siebie. Wszechkapitan docenia jego odwagę i stwierdza, że skoro nie udało mu się pokonać go jedną ręką, to w takim wypadku będzie mu musiał wybaczyć. Następnie ściąga górną część swojego stroju, ukazując liczne blizny na swoim ciele, i po uniknięciu kilku ciosów Margeli wyrywa mu jedną z jego macek gołymi rękami. Kiedy Arrancar wyciąga ich więcej, ku zdziwieniu samego Wszechkapitana, Yamamoto dziękuje mu za pozbycie się jego dziecięcej formy, ponieważ dzięki temu jest w stanie go zabić bez wyrzutów sumienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto niszczy Wonderweissa Yamamoto bez problemu roztrzaskuje ciało Arrancara za pomocą Sōkotsu. Spogląda następnie na jego zwłoki i wyraża swoją litość, zauważają, że nawet po pozbyciu się tych wszystkich rzeczy wciąż pozostały mu emocje. Następnie odwraca się w stronę Aizena, wytykając mu okrucieństwo wobec podwładnego. Ten jednak wypiera się zarzutów Wszechkapitana, zauważając, że Hollowy są nic nieznaczącymi jednostkami, a on dzięki nadaniu mu jakiegoś celu w życiu wykazał się przeciwną postawą. Dodatkowo uważa, że brakiem litości jest roztrzaskanie go na kawałki. Stwierdzenie przeciwnika uświadamia Yamamoto, że ich dyskusja jest bezcelowa. Przewiduje bliski koniec tej walki, jednak Sōsuke zauważa, że Wszechkapitan pominął znaczący szczegół. Kiedy ten żąda wyjaśnień, Aizen przypomina, iż Extinguir został stworzony do zapieczętowania Ryūjin Jakki i pyta przeciwnika, co rozumie przez słowo "zapieczętować". Tłumaczy, że oznacza to zamknięcie płomieni w jego ostrzu i pozbawienie go możliwości wytwarzania nowych na zewnątrz. Wskazuje na ciało Wonderweissa jako miejsce, w którym wszystkie te płomienie zostały zamknięte, i opisuje co może się stać, jeśli cały zapieczętowany ogień najsilniejszego Zanpakutō w całym Soul Society zostanie uwolniony w jednej chwili. Shigekuni stara się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do zwłok Arrancara, aby powstrzymać skutki eksplozji. W ostatniej chwili płomienie zajmują jednak znaczący obszar, po chwili ukazując poranionego Wszechkapitana. Aizen nie kryje podziwu nienajgorszym stanem starca, któremu udało się stłamsić eksplozję i nie pozwolić na wydostanie sie jej poza granice sztucznego miasta. Następnie dziękuje Yamamoto za nienaruszenie jego nowego świata i podchodzi do niego z wyciągniętym mieczem, aby go dobić. W ostatniej chwili Genryūsai łapie jednak przeciwnika za kostkę lewą ręką, która służy jako katalizator do wytworzenia Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō. Dzięki temu tworzy ogromną eksplozję w kształcie ostrza, która dosięga zdrajcę. Ostatecznie rani to jedynie Aizena, który wydostaje się z wybuchu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395Manga Bleach; Rozdział 396, strony 2-4 Następnym razem widzimy Yamamoto 10 dni po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo. Wszystkie jego rany zostają uleczone poza lewym ramieniem, które utracił w wyniku użycia wysokopoziomowego Kidō. Niemniej nie odbiło się to na jego żywotności, gdyż wciąż był w stanie udzielić ostrej reprymendy Byakuyi, Shunsuiowi oraz Zarakiemu za zgubienie haori. Jego gniew potęguje się po tym, jak kapitanowie nie rozumieją powagi sytuacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 4-6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Bariera otaczająca Yamamoto Yamamoto jest widziany gdy uwolnione dusze Katen Kyōkotsu Minazuki i Sōgyo no Kotowari pojawiają się koło baraków 1. Oddziału, podczas gdy on sam zajmuje się papierkową robotą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Dalsze wydarzenia nie zostają pokazane. Jakiś czas później Muramasa informuje Gotei 13 o tym, że Genryūsai jest zapieczętowany przez Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki i Sōgyo no Kotowari, ponieważ Ryūjin Jakka odmówił propozycji przyłączenia się do nich. Widzimy Wszechkapitana w ogromnej barierze w kształcie piramidy, którą próbują zniszczyć Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki i Sōgyo no Kotowari.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Po odkryciu miejsca przetrzymywania Yamamoto, kapitanowie Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake wraz z Yoruichi Shihōin i Ichigo Kurosakim udają się do podziemnych jaskiń, aby go uratować. Płomienie wewnątrz bariery nie pozwalają na zbliżenie się, więc Ichigo postanawia zniszczyć powłokę i uwolnić Wszechkapitana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę z Muramasą, który prowokuje go do użycia pełnej mocy. Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō w Bankai i z maską Hollowa, co powoduje dużą eksplozję. Kiedy dym opada, zauważają pęknięcie bariery. Shunsui stwierdza, że Muramasa zmanipulował Ichigo, aby ten użył pełni mocy i zniszczył barierę. Wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to nie Muramasa ustawił tę barierę, tylko sam Yamamoto, jednak jest już za późno.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 thumb|left|190px|[[Muramasa (dusza)|Muramasa wyzwala Ryūjin Jakkę]] Yamamoto budzi się i stwierdza, że przegrali tę rundę. Używa Shunpo by dołączyć do pozostałych i wyjaśnia, że Muramasa chciał zagłębić się w jego wewnętrzny świat i przejąć kontrolę nad jego duszą Zanpakutō, tak jak to zrobił z pozostałymi. Muramasa potwierdza to i dodaje, że wywołał cały bunt Zanpakutō, aby doprowadzić do ostatecznego celu. Wszechkapitan jest świadkiem gniewu Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni kiedy obydwa bliźniacze Zanpakutō zostają spalone przez ogromną falę ognia, którą spowodował Ryūjin Jakka będący teraz pod kontrolą Muramasy. On sam opuszcza wszystkich w słupie ognia, a Shigekuni mówi, że muszą go zatrzymać. Podczas uwięzienia w płomieniach Ryūjin Jakki Yamamoto ujawnia swoim towarzyszom, że Muramasa jest Zanpakutō zbuntowanego Shinigami Kōgi Kuchiki. Kōga został zapieczętowany w Karakurze w Świecie Ludzi, a Muramasa wie jak złamać pieczęć. Po wysłaniu Ichigo, by powstrzymał Muramasę, Yamamoto stwierdza, że czas, aby ukarać swoje Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto obecny podczas powrotu wicekapitanów Kiedy Yamamoto zostaje poinformowany o sytuacji zaginionych wicekapitanów, wzywa kapitana 12. Oddziału Mayuriego do swojego biura, by wysłuchał jego opinii na ten temat. Po wyjańnienach Kurotsuchiego, Wszechkapitan organizuje nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów w celu rozwiązania problemu występującego w Soul Society. Na zebraniu Mayuri tłumaczy, że istnieje luka czasowa w Dangai, ale w celu ustalenia przyczyny potrzebne są dalsze analizy. Yamamoto zgadza się z tym i stwierdza, że Kurotsuchi poprowadzi jednostkę do Dangai. Prosi Zarakiego o zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa. Rodzi to konflikt pomiędzy nimi, który Genryūsai przerywa argumentem, że przypisuje również do jednostki badawczej Byakuyę, Renjiego i Hitsugayę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya przedstawia Yamamoto odznakę znalezioną w Dangai Gdy Byakuya, Renji i Hitsugaya powrócili z wyprawy do Dangai, przedstawiają Yamamoto odznakę. Informują dowódcę, że znaleźli to w miejscu, gdzie zostało wyznaczone przegrupowanie, dodając, że nie widzieli Mayuriego. Kiedy członkowie Gotei 13 uciekli z Dangai do Świata Ludzi, Genryūsai nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że na spotkaniu w Soul Society większość kapitanów to Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Shigekuni odwiedza Shunsuia i Jūshirō, którzy okazują się być Reigai. Kopie atakują Wszechkapitana z zaskoczenia, jednak Shigekuni unika ich ataku i wyjaśnia, że potrafi wyczuć ich intencje zabijania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 323 Reigai kapitanów kontynuują walkę z różnymi technikami, a Yamamoto dziwi się, jak kopie są podobne do jego oryginalnych uczniów. Cała trójka otrzymuje obrażenia od ataków starca.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324 Reigai Ukitake i Kyōraku spadają z góry z bardzo poważnymi obrażeniami. Pomimo tego Yamamoto wychwala ich, że zdołali z nim tak długo walczyć, pomimo braku lewej ręki, oraz przeciwko płomieniom Ryūjin Jakki. Genryūsai postanawia zabić Reigai, jednak oni upierają się, że mają własne przekonania, które różnią się od oryginałów i muszą pozostać tajemnicą. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się Reigai Unohany, które uzdrawia przeciwników Yamamoto. Kapitan stwierdza, że to walka na śmierć i życie bez względu na jej obecność.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 thumb|right|190px|Genryūsai nie poddaje się bez walki Walka nadal trwa. Reigai Ukitake atakuje Wszechkapitana, z kolei Reigai Shunsuia atakuje go z góry, ale nie trafia. Yamamoto używa Shunpo do uników i kopnięciem posyła replikę Kyōraku na skałę. Shigekuni atakuje Reigai Jūshirō, ale ten blokuje atak przy pomocy Sōgyo no Kotowari, co sprawia, że Ryūjin Jakka jest zablokowany w haku na katanie. Yamamoto korzysta ze zdolności swojego Zanpakutō i posyła ranne Reigai w powietrze. Kiedy dym ustaje, zauważa, jak Reigai Retsu uzdrawia przeciwników kapitana 1. Oddziału. Genryūsai zauważając to nazywa ich "smarkaczami", po czym uwalnia ognisto-czerwone Reiatsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 W dalszej części walki Reigai Shunsuia zaciekle atakuje Wszechkapitana, za którym pojawia się Reigai Ukitake. Yamamoto zauważa go katem oka i uwalnia moc Ryūjin Jakki, odpychając kopię Kyōraku i kierując atak na Reigai Ukitake. Reigai Shunsuia znowu się pojawia i atakuje Bushōgomą, która trafia w kapitana. Shigekuni przebija atak płomieniami Zanpakutō i atakuje Ryūjin Jakką Reigai Kyōraku "wycofując" go, a następnie Reigai Jūshirō, który absorbuje atak swoim Zanpakutō, wystrzeliwuje go w kierunku Genryūsaia. Reigai Unohany leczy kolegów, przy okazji komentując, że gdyby ataki te były na początku walki, nie uleczyłaby ich oraz stwierdza, że Reiatsu Yamamoto sukcesywnie spada, a walka wkrótce powinna się zakończyć. Wszechkapitana to nie wzrusza i w odpowiedzi generuje całą swoją energię. Następnie klęczy na ziemi i wbija miecz w podłoże, uwalniając Ennetsu Jigoku, więżąc w ataku Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto wydaje Renjiemu rozkazy Unohana przybywa i wspiera Yamamoto w walce z Reigai. Kobieta namawia Wszechkapitana do przegrupowania, gdyż Gotei 13 bez niego upadnie. Później, w trakcie leczenia przez Retsu, Renji pyta się o sytuację. Wicekapitan donosi, że stracił kontakt z innymi kapitanami i mówi, iż trudno uwierzyć, że kapitanowie zostali tak łatwo pokonani. Sugeruje, że sygnał od Kisuke może być niekompletny. Genryūsai mówi Abarai, że nie ma potrzeby pocieszania go. Wskazuje, iż do walki gotowi są ludzie i wicekapitanowie wraz z grupą Ichigo w Świecie Ludzi, ponieważ muszą przygotować się do inwazji. Kapitan 4. Oddziału stwierdza, że nie zauważył Hollowów pojawiających się w dużych ilościach. Shigekuni wyjaśnia, że to ze względu na równowagę sił między Soul Society a Światem Żywych, która jest przerywana. Renji mówi, że ochrona ludzkiego świata przed Hollowami jest ważna, ale nie mogą dać Inabie możliwości inwazji. Po odejściu Abarai, Unohana odwraca się do Yamamoto, który mówi jej, żeby nic nie mówiła.Anime Bleach; Ocinek 330 Następnie Wszechkapitan jest widziany już uleczonymi ranami, którymi zajęła się Retsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto uwięziony przez Reigai Unohany Po wyleczeniu, Yamamoto rusza do Świata Ludzi przybywając na czas, by uratować swoich podwładnych przed Reigai Byakuyi potężną falą płomieni, która z łatwością go pokonuje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 Kiedy staje na ziemi, prosi Nozomi, szybko wyjaśniając, że nie jest zainteresowany jej tożsamością poza tym, że jest Zmodyfikowaną Duszą. Zanim mogli dalej rozmawiać na temat Kujō, pojawiają się Reigai Ukitake i Kyōraku. Yamamoto mówi, by wszyscy się wycofali. W tym momencie Reigai uwalniają Zanpakutō, co robi też Yamamoto. Każe wycofać się Ichigo i Nozomi, ale chłopak mówi, że będzie walczył, lecz dziewczyna kieruje się w stronę Reigai. Wszechkapitan przygląda się i jest zły ich lekkomyślnym zachowaniem. Nagle pojawia się Reigai Retsu i używa na Shigekunim wysokopoziomowego zaklęcia Bakudō. Pomimo wysiłków, kapitan bez problemu uwalnia się z ogromnym wybuchem płonącego Reiatsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto walczy z Kagerōzą Kiedy trzy Reigai kapitanów szykują się do zaatakowania Yamamoto, Inaba pojawia się na polu walki przekonany, że kapitan został dość mocno osłabiony. Po krótkiej potyczce, Ichigo ostrzega Yamamoto przed Shikai Kagerōzy, który odrzuca Genryūsaia mówiąc, że jest już świadomy. Myśląc nad pokonaniem przeciwnika, Nozomi oferuje by użyć przynęty, co pozwoli na otwarty atak. Zanim dziewczyna atakuje, Shigekuni potajemnie oddaje część Reiatsu do Shikai Kujō. Nozomi atakuje Kagerōzę, który łatwo unika ataków. Znajdując lukę, czego potrzebują, Yamamoto atakuje z potężnym wybuchem pożaru. Inaba widząc to szybko reaguje, jednak Ichigo też rozpoczyna atak. Gdy eksplozja osiada, Kagerōza wychodzi bez szwanku. Wyjaśnia, że nie może kopiować i negować ich ataków w tym samym czasie, ale może skopiować moc absorpcji Nozomi i użyć ataków Ichigo i Yamamoto. Inaba następnie uwalnia wszystkie zebrane energie kapitana na niego, lecz staje przed nim Nozomi by je wchłonąć. thumb|right|190px|Nozomi pyta Yamamoto, dlaczego ją uratował Przez nagłe wchłanianie ogromnej ilości Reiatsu, ostrze Nozomi pęka. Wszechkapitan interweniuje przed eksplozją i odpycha ją, by przyjąć wybuch na siebie. Kontruje atak Inaby mocą Ryūjin Jakki, ale wybuch okazał się na tyle potężny, by wysłać na ziemię ciężko rannego Yamamoto i Kagerōzę. Chwilę później Nozomi wraz z Rukią i Konem podbiega do Genryūsaia i pyta, dlaczego ją uratował. Kapitan odpowiada, że aby go ratować jest jeszcze 1000 lat za wcześnie, na dodatek dodaje, że jest jeszcze dziewczynką, i upada. Chwilę później, ranny Inaba wstaje gotów do walki. Gdy próbuje złapać Nozomi, Shigekuni odzyskuje przytomność i atakuje ognistym podmuchem, dając Kujō szansę na ucieczkę. Inaba za nią, ale wszechkapitan jest zbyt słaby, aby za nim podążać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 334 Potem zostaje przetransportowany wraz z rannymi Shinigami do tymczasowej bazy w celu wyleczenia, gdzie Retsu stwierdza, że stan zdrowia Yamamoto jest stabilny, ale nie będzie mógł na razie wrócić na pole walki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 Kiedy Ōko Yushima zmartwychwstaje, zaczyna etap końcowy używając Renzan: Hajō Kūri tworząc ogromną konstrukcję, która rozpoczyna absorpcję Reishi w celu zniszczenia Soul Society. Yamamoto używa Bakudō 81 Dankū, aby odeprzeć jeden z podmuchów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Ichigo Podczas zebrania kapitanów w budynku 1. Oddziału, Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami dla Ichigo. Genryūsai mówi, aby Kisuke przyniósł ten miecz, dzięki któremu tę moc by ponownie pozyskał, czemu sprzeciwia się Unohana. Wszechkapitan odpowiada, że Kurosaki uratował ich, a teraz oni mają obowiązek uratować jego, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z zasadami. Rozkazuje, aby wszyscy kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 oddali część swojego Reiatsu do tego ostrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 12-15 Yamamoto wydaje Renjiemu rozkaz przetransportowania ciała Ginjō do Soul Society. Później posłaniec informuje go, że Ichigo przeszedł przez bramę Senkai. Po zjawieniu się Kurosakiego, Genryūsai dziękuje mu za ciężką pracę. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie przyszedł tu po pochwały, a jego celem jest odzyskanie ciała Kūgo. Wszechkapitan pyta go, czy to przemyślał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 6-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Posłańcy [[Wandenreich przychodzą by wypowiedzieć wojnę]] Yamamoto będąc w swoim biurze przegląda raporty dostarczone doń od 11. i 9. Oddziału. Owe raporty dotyczą sprawy zniknięć w Rukongai. Kiedy rozpoczyna się temat raportu 9. Oddziału, w biurze pojawia się siedmioro zamaskowanych osobników. Genryūsai pyta grupę gości, kim są. W odpowiedzi otrzymuje wiadomość, iż widzą się po raz pierwszy, oraz, że przybyli, aby wypowiedzieć wojnę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strony 15-17 Później jeden z tajemniczych przybyszy okazuje swoje zdziwienie brakiem jakiejkolwiek ochrony oraz prostotą dostania się do pokoju wszechkapitana. Wówczas Yamamoto stwierdza, że skoro on znajduje się w tym pokoju, nie potrzebuje lepszej obrony. Wówczas tajemnicza postać wygraża mu, iż było to jego ostatnie aroganckie słowo w życiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 483, strony 2-4 W tym momencie do gabinetu wpada Sasakibe, który znienacka zostaje poważnie raniony ogromną strzałą. Po chwili postać odzywa się ponownie, mówiąc, aby Genryūsai nie był zasmucony, ponieważ jego wicekapitan sprawdził się idealnie, aby zademonstrować jaki los czeka go w przyszłości. Wówczas jeden z najeźdźców mówi, że Soul Society zostanie zniszczone przez Wandenreich w ciągu 5 dni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 483, strony 17-18 Kiedy wysłannicy Wandenreich kończą wypowiedź, zaczynają znikać. Wówczas Genyūsai wykonuje próbę ataku, jednak bezskutecznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 484, strony 1-6 Po chwili przemyśleń kapitana Yamamoto, odzywa się jego ranny wicekapitan. Sasakibe mówi, iż najeźdźcy są w stanie zrobić coś związanego z Bankai. Wiadomość ta wywołuje szok u Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 484, strony 7 Jakiś czas później widzimy Yamamoto tuż przed kremacją Sasakibe. Wspomina on moment przydzielenia Chōjirō stanowiska wicekapitana. Wszechkapitan jest wyraźnie zasmucony odejściem swego kompana. Na jego znak ciało zmarłego zostaje poddane kremacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 7-9 Jakiś czas później obecny jest podczas składania przez Akona raportu dotyczącego wroga. Genryūsai wyraźnie chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się kryjówka wroga, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje, że jej położenie nie jest jeszcze znane. Kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi mówi, iż przeciwnikami są Quincy, nakazuje zebranym kapitanom gotowość i ostrożność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Później rozmawia na osobności z kapitanem Kurotsuchi, gdzie ten tłumaczy, że rozkazał członkom swojego oddziału zabić 28 tysięcy mieszkańców Rukongai, aby poprawić równowagę dusz. Kiedy Yamamoto zwraca mu uwagę, ten odpiera, że to on jest winny całej tej sytuacji, ponieważ 1000 lat temu nie zabił pewnego mężczyzny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto obserwuje atak ze swojego gabinetu Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Yamamoto obserwuje całą sytuację ze swojego gabinetu. Postanawia dołączyć do bitwy i rozkazuje swojemu Żołnierzowi trzeciej rangi, Genshirō Okikibie, pilnować tego miejsca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 7-8 Zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto poprzez Tenteikūrę, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai, po czym wyrusza do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 6 i 8 Gdy Driscoll Berci zamierza wykończyć Hisagiego, Yamamoto przybywa na pomoc. Driscoll wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem i stwierdza, że ma szczęście, bo przybył tu by go spotkać. Mówi do Yamamoto, że zabije go przy pomocy Bankai jego podwładnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zabija [[Driscolla]] Wróg przechodzi ze słów do czynów. Po aktywowaniu Bankai pyta czy to nie przygnębiające oraz mówi, że słyszał o tym, że Sasakibe nie korzystał ze swojego Bankai od przeszło 2000 lat. Mówi Yamamoto, że teraz może ujrzeć je ponownie, więc powinien mu podziękować. Wszechkapitan zostaje trafiony błyskawicą i wspomina dawne czasy, gdy Chōjirō nie był jego podwładnym i po raz pierwszy walczył z jego Bankai. Driscoll naciera kolejnymi atakami i kpi z wszechkapitana, że nie jest w stanie się obronić przed Bankai podwładnego. Hisagi widząc niereagującego Yamamoto postanawia włączyć się do walki, jednak ten go zatrzymuje. Mówi do swojego zmarłego wicekapitana, że musi być upokorzony, ponieważ Bankai nad którym spędził tyle czasu nie może być tak słabe. Genryūsai wpada w złość i za pomocą swojego Shikai zabija Driscolla.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504 Driscoll obraca się w popiół, a Yamamoto uspokaja zszokowanego Hisagiego, że każdego najeźdźcę zabije własnymi rękoma, po czym rusza na pole bitwy niszcząc przy okazji swoim Reiatsu kilka budynków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 1-5 Wszyscy w Seireitei dostrzegają jego wściekłe Reiatsu, co daje im siłę do walki z przeciwnikami. Sam pyta podwładnych jak mogą mieć problemy z takimi podrzędnymi wrogami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 12 Gdy przywódca wrogiej armii podziwia nieprzytomnego Kenpachiego, Yamamoto pojawia się z hukiem i wita Yhwacha, stwierdzając, że nie widzieli się od tysiąca lat. Mówi, że przyszedł tutaj aby go zniszczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 16-18 190px|thumb|left|Yamamoto atakuje [[Yhwacha]] Yamamoto postanawia przejść od słów do czynów, jednak niespodziewanie atakują go NaNaNa Najahkoop, Äs Nödt i Bazz-B. Genryūsai nie okazuje litości i spala każdego z nich. Yhwach komentuje, że byli głupcami, ponieważ wtrącili się w jego walkę. Stwierdza, że jego oczy wyglądają jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, jednak niespodziewanie Yamamoto atakuje go i mówi, że nic się nie zmienił, a ten niegodziwy wzrok, którym patrzy na innych, zakończy się tutaj. Przywódca Wandenreich uśmiecha się i mówi do Genryūsaia, że się postarzał, jednak sposób w jaki wyraża wściekłość przypomina mu dawne czasy. Yamamoto krzyczy, że to nonsens, podczas gdy Quincy wyjmuje miecz. Wszechkapitan stwierdza, że to jest to na co czekał i teraz roztrzaska jego ciało, krew, miecz i duszę na kawałeczki. Płomienie znikają, a Shigekuni aktywuje Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 2-15 [[Plik:R507 Yamamoto aktywuje Zanjitsu Gokui.png|thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto używa Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui]] Jugram Haschwalth z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Yhwach mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec. Wystarczy jedno dotknięcie miecza, a cel zamieni się w popiół. Genryūsai mówi mu, że widział ten Bankai już 1000 lat temu, więc powinien wiedzieć jak on działa. Mówi mu, że jeżeli chce się przekonać, to może spróbować na własnym ciele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 1-3 Płaszcz Yhwacha zostaje przecięty przez Bankai Shigekuniego, jednak żaden płomień nie wydobywa się z miecza, co wzbudza zdziwienie u przeciwnika. Zastanawia się on, czy to Bankai rzeczywiście zmieniło się w stosunku do poprzedniego oraz gdzie podziały się wszystkie płomienie. Po chwili Genryūsai trafia końcem miecza w ziemię, która momentalnie znika tworząc sporych rozmiarów szczelinę w ziemi. Yhwach zauważa wtedy moc Zanka no Tachi. Yamamoto mówi, że ta umiejętność nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Cała moc ognia kompresuje się na krawędzi ostrza, a trafiając w cel nie wydobywa płomieni, po prostu spala momentalnie wszystko co znajdzie się na trasie cięcia. W obronie nie pomoże nawet rdzeń obrony Quincych, Blut Vene. Yhwach mówi mu, że wystarczy tylko trafić go zanim Yamamoto dosięgnie jego i próbuje zaatakować. Tnie wszechkapitana, jednak nie przynosi to skutku. Spogląda na swój miecz, którego ostrze zniknęło. Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że jest zbyt pewny siebie i powinien słuchać, co ludzie do niego mówią. Jeżeli powiedział wschodni to oznacza tylko, że jest także zachodni. Po chwili ujawnia "zachodnią" moc swojego miecza, która nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Ta umiejętność otacza wszechkapitana zbroją z płomieni, których temperatura sięga piętnastu milionów stopni. Dzięki temu Yhwach nie będzie w stanie nawet go tknąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 8-17 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto przywołuje zmarłych przeciwników Yamamoto postanawia zakończyć sprawę definitywnie, bo jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, on, Yhwach, a także całe Soul Society zostanie spalone na popiół. Widząc brak reakcji ze strony przeciwnika, Genryūsai stwierdza, że tamten nie zrobi nic bez miecza i pozwala mu uciec, jednakże krzyczy, że i tak go złapie i zabije. Przerażony Yhwach atakuje strzałą, jednak ona też na nic się zdaje. Yamamoto atakuje, kiedy Yhwach używa najsilniejszej ofensywnej i defensywnej techniki Quinych - Kirchenlied: Sant Zwinger, tłumacząc, że jeśli dotknie światła, zostanie zabity na miejscu. Wszechkapitan krzyczy, że na nic się to zda, po czym wbija miecz w ziemię, wypowiada inkantację i aktywuje Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin, przyzywając tym samym armię zabitych przez siebie przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 3-15 Kiedy spopielone szczątki dawnych wrogów Yamamoto stają przed Yhwachem, ten jest wyraźnie zszokowany. Wówczas wszechkapitan tłumaczy Quincy działanie tej techniki. Lider najeźdźców wyszydza Zanka no Tachi, Minami, twierdząc, że posiadający takie zdolności Genryūsai jest ujmą dla wszystkich Shinigami. Wykrzykując, aby nie myślał, że można go zatrzymać czymś takim, Yhwach przypuszcza atak fizyczny, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez ścianę spopielonych zwłok. Yamamoto nazywa dawnego znajomego zbyt porywczym i gadatliwym, po czym nakazuje mu spojrzeć dokładniej na szczątki, przez które właśnie się przebił. Okazują się to być Quincy z przeszłości Yhwacha. Tonący w spopielonych kościach lider Wandenreich spostrzegłszy, że jego przeciwnik odchodzi, nakazuje mu zaczekać. Yamamoto spokojnie odpowiada, że jeżeli Yhwach pragnie go zabić, niechaj podąży za nim, jednak wcześniej musi pokonać kościotrupy. Na twarzy mściciela maluje się smutek. Wszechkapitan spokojnie opowiada, że jego Bankai, podobnie jak ten należący do Ichigo, nie może zostać skradziony medalionem, po czym dosadnie wskazuje, że to już koniec walki. Quincy wpada w szał depcząc ciała swych dawnych kompanów. Przypuszcza atak na znienawidzonego Shinigami, jednak wtedy Genryūsai mówi, że dostrzega jego łzy, po czym po krótkiej wypowiedzi zadaje śmiertelną ranę poprzez Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. Umierając, lider Wandenreich wypowiada zagadkowe słowa "Wybacz mi, Yhwach-sama".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 1-15 thumb|right|190px|Śmierć Yamamoto Jak się później okazuje była to tylko mistyfikacja, natomiast ofiarą Genryūsaia padł brat bliźniak Lloyda, Stern Ritter "Y", Royd Lloyd. Nim Shinigami zdołał zareagować na szokującą wiadomość, tuż za nim pojawia się słup światła. To budynek 1. Oddziału, który został spalony. Starzec bezskutecznie woła swojego Żołnierza trzeciej rangi, Genshirō Okikibę. Wówczas tuż za nim pojawia się prawdziwy Yhwach. Przywódca frontu Quincy uświadamia wszechkapitana, kogo właśnie zabił. Kiedy wzruszony Royd ze łzami w oczach dziękuje swemu władcy, ten bez słowa dobija go. Obruszony Shigekuni nazywa lidera najeźdźców wcielonym złem, po czym pyta go o jego motywacje. Quincy spokojnie stwierdza, że budynek dywizji Yamamoto został zniszczony, gdyż tuż pod nim znajdowało się więzienie, w którym przetrzymywany był Sōsuke Aizen. Yhwach mówi wprost, iż przybył tu, by się z nim zobaczyć. Twierdzi, iż proponował mu przyłączenie się do Wandenreich, jednak Sōsuke odmówił. Quincy wyszydza również starania Shinigami w walce z "fałszywym nim". Wyprowadzony z równowagi Yamamoto ponownie zamierza użyć Bankai, jednak natychmiast zostaje ono skradzione przez dowódcę Quincy. Wściekły Genryūsai rzuca się w stronę przeciwnika, którego kiedyś uratował. Yhwach jednym machnięciem miecza tworzy łuk na niebie, z którego tuż pod jego stopy wystrzeliwuje ogromna strzała, której używa jak miecza. Quincy żegna się z przeciwnikiem, po czym poważnie rani go, prawdopodobnie odcinając lewe ramię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 3-16 Yamamoto przypomina sobie chwilę, kiedy opowiadał młodemu Shunsuiowi o namalowanym przez samego siebie obrazie przedstawiającego Lidera Wandenreich. Okazuje się, że zostaje przecięty na pół od lewego ramienia w dół do pasa. Górna część ciała spada na ziemię, a dolna nie przewraca się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 1-3 Na skraju życia i śmierci próbuje jeszcze złapać za nogę Yhwacha, ale jego ręka dość szybko zostaje odcięta. Quincy stawia stopę na jego głowie i wspomina jego błędy z przeszłości i historię Oddziałów Gotei 13. Po tej rozmowie ciało Głównodowodzącego zostaje doszczętnie zniszczone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 7-12 Po tym, jak wojska Wandenreich wycofują się z Soul Society, zostaje znaleziony miecz wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 11 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Jako założyciel Akademii Shinō z ponad 2000 doświadczeniem bojowym, Yamamoto przedstawiony jest jako najpotężniejszy wojownik w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Niewielu przeżyło walkę z nim. Potrafi walczyć z dwoma Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 17-19Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem okazały się być wystarczająco wysokie, by wyeliminować przeciwnika za pomocą jednego precyzyjnego uderzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15Anime Bleach; Odcinek 226 * : Ta podstawowa technika pozwala na precyzyjne cięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością, może przeciąć dużego przeciwnika na wysokim poziomie. Wróg może zostać zabity jednym, szybkim cięciem tak precyzyjnym, że nie jest tego świadom, póki nie zauważy rany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Technika, w której Yamamoto trzyma swój Zanpakutō zamknięty w drewnianej lasce i wykorzystuje potężny nacisk, aby spowodować duży otwór w ciele kreatury Hollowa – Ayona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strona 18 Mistrz Shunpo: Wszechkapitan to wysoko wykwalifikowany i doświadczony użytkownik Shunpo. Jest szybszy od większości kapitanów i wicekapitanów. Widać to, gdy z łatwością wyprzedza Shunsuia i Jūshirō i dociera przed nimi na miejsce starcia, nie zostając przez nich zauważonym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Z ponad 2000 letnim doświadczeniem jako wojownik i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Potrafi się szybko dostosować do nowych sytuacji i podejmować odpowiednio szybkie decyzje. Ma taktyczne umiejętności, jak pokazał podczas przygotowywań do walk w Karakurze. Jak zauważył Aizen, Genryūsai jest bardzo przebiegły. Utworzył pułapkę, by zabić Sōsuke, gdy ten był skupiony na Visoredach i Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 14 Okazał się też bardzo spostrzegawczy, gdy powiedział kapitanowi Mayuriemu, że ukrywa dane o Bount. thumb|right|190px|Energia Yamamoto Ogromna moc duchowa: Będąc najstarszym, a co za tym idzie najbardziej doświadczonym Shinigami, Shigekuni posiada niesamowite masy Reiryoku. Jest na tyle ogromna, aby bez problemu pozwoliła mu na uwolnienie się z czterech zaklęć Bakudō, które zostały na niego nałożone jednocześnie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333 Nawet Aizen otwarcie przyznaje, że moc Shigekuniego jest znacznie lepsza niż jego własne siły duchowe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Yamamoto piastował urząd wszechkapitana Gotei 13 przez ponad 1000 lat, ponieważ nie było silniejszego Shinigami od niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 7-8 * Mistrz Kontroli Reiatsu: Jako jeden z najstarszych członków Soul Society, Yamamoto posiada niezwykle silne Reiatsu, zdolne do sparaliżowania Shinigami rangi kapitana, takich jak Kyōraku czy Ukitake. Nanao Ise jest wicekapitanem i moc duchowa wszechkapitana przytłacza ją do tego stopnia, że ta omdlewa i musi zostać przeniesiona w bezpieczne miejsce przez swojego kapitana, by móc oddychać, a wszystko to za sprawą samego spojrzenia wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 4-6 Moc duchowa Genryūsaia wygląda jak uwolniony Zanpakutō, elementarny przedstawiciel ognia. Zwykle otacza go ognista aura, która często spala część okolicy bez użycia miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 4 Kiedy Shigekuni jest wściekły, jego Reiatsu jest odczuwalne w całym Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 6-12 Ogromna siła: Oprócz zaskakującego ciała jak na swój wiek, Yamamoto pokazuje ogromną siłę fizyczną, co widać, gdy bez wysiłku robi duży otwór w klatce piersiowej Ayona używając tylko tępego ostrza laski. Łatwo powstrzymał również atak wzmocnionego potwora.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 226 Powalił Wonderweissa gołymi rękoma i, mimo że Arrancar miał zdolności regeneracji podczas Resurrección, po uderzeniu został wysłany kilka budynków dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 6 Bez wysiłku wyrwał także dodatkowe ramiona Margeli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 17-18 Jednym uderzeniem dwóch dłoni może rozbić jego ciało na kawałki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Z walki z dwoma najsilniejszymi kapitanami wyszedł bez żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Jest w stanie przetrwać zwielokrotniony atak dodatkowych ramion Wonderweissa, otrzymując tylko kilka otarć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 15-17 W starciu z Aizenem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie całą moc swojego miecza, po czym mógł wyciągnąć rękę i użyć Hadō 96. poziomu. Podczas walki z Driscollem zdołał przyjąć na siebie kilka ataków Bankai Sasakibe pod rząd, będąc po tym niewzruszonym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 6 i 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Hadō 96. - Ittō Kasō Mistrz Kidō: Yamamoto wykazał się mistrzowskim posługiwaniem Kidō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Po licznych oparzeniach i osłabieniu był w stanie bezproblemowo użyć Hadō 96. zachowując potencjał energii duchowej.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strona 17 Mistrz walki w wręcz: Yamamoto jest bardzo niebezpiecznym wojownikiem nawet bez Zanpakutō. Podobnie jak w walce mieczem, jest także mistrzem w używaniu Hakudy i choć nie wiadomo, czy jego umiejętności nie są niższe z racji wieku, jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Genryūsai jest w stanie zadać silne ciosy, które zniszczyły Hierro Wonderweissa będącego na poziomie Espady. Blokuje również ciosy przeciwnika zadane za pomocą dodatkowych rąk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 3-5Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 14-16 * : Potężny cios użyty na Margeli. Uderzenie jest na tyle potężne, że jest w stanie zniszczyć znaczną część ciała Números w uwolnionej formie poziomu Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 5-9 * : Atak pięściami, silniejszy od Ikkotsu, użyty przez Yamamoto w czasie walki z Wonderweissem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 394, strony 18-19 Jego moc jest tak wielka, że wystarczyło zaledwie jedno uderzenie, by roznieść Arrancara na strzępy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest najstarszym i najpotężniejszym Zanpakutō typu ognia oraz ma większą siłę ataku niż inne Zanpakutō w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156 strona 8 Z początku jest ukryte w drewnianej lasce. Miecz ten wygląda jak zwyczajna katana z fioletową rękojeścią i złotym jelcem. Moc Zanpakutō jest tak wielka, że nawet najsilniejsi Shinigami się jej obawiają w zapieczętowanej formie. Po śmierci wszechkapitana, ostrze po zniszczeniu i spaleniu zostaje zwrócone do koszar 1. Oddziału.Bleach - The Dagger 2 thumb|190px|right|Uwolnienie Ryūjin Jakki * Shikai: Shikai Yamamoto uwalnia się komendą .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 23-24 Ostrze zamienia się w ogień, rękojeść pozostaje bez zmian. Genryūsai otrzymuje kontrolę nad płomieniami, dodatkowo pole walki wypełnia się nimi, dzięki czemu starcie toczy się w korzystnym dla wszechkapitana otoczeniu. Uwolnienie jest na tyle silne, by mogło być odczuwalne w promieniu dziesiątek kilometrów w Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 1-4 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Po uwolnieniu, ostrze Ryūjin Jakki ogarnięte jest płomieniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strona 9 Potrafi zamienić wszystko w popiół, pochłaniając okoliczny krajobraz w płonącą burzę ciepła na tyle intensywną, aby palić niebo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strona 8 Tylko najpotężnniejsi Shinigami mogą mu się oprzeć. Nawet w Shikai moc Zanpakutō Yamamoto jest wystarczająco duża, by walczyć z innymi Zanpakutō w Shikai dwóch kapitanów jednocześnie. Obaj mieli miano najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156 W przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō pokazanych do tej pory, siła Ryūjin Jakki nie wyłącza korzystania z żadnej innej techniki, widać było to gdy uwięził Aizena, Gina i Kaname.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy ścianę ognia, która otacza cel, a następnie stawrza zwarte sfery ognia, w którym są uwięzieni wrogowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Jest w stanie stworzyć wielkie piekło z prostej fali Ryūjin Jakki. Ogień generowany przez atak całkowicie pochłania wszystko, co jest złowione, aż pozostaje tylko popiół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strona 20 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy siedem lub więcej ogromnych słupów ognia, które otaczają obszar. Celem tej techniki jest zwabienie przeciwnika w pułapkę, którą jest jak klatka. Siła jest śmiertelna. Wystarczy, by zniszczyć wszystkich i wszystko w promieniu działania, przy czym nawet sam Yamamoto może ucierpieć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 13-14 190px|thumb|right|Zanka no Tachi * Bankai: : W formie Bankai, jego miecz przybiera postać bardzo starego, zużytego i pozornie wypalonego przez ogień tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 17 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Po uwolnieniu, płomienie cofają się i cały Bankai kompresuje się do postaci długiego, mocno zużytego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 15 Zanka no Tachi jest Bankai, który zawiera całą moc płomieni Yamamoto w ostrzu. Wystarczy jedno cięcie i przeciwnika ogarnia ogień redukujący go do popiołu. Pochłania całą wilgotność z okolicy (nawet z obszaru tak dużego jak Seireitei), powodując chociażby wyschnięcie powietrza. Zanpakutō typu wodnego bądź lodowego, takie jak Hyōrinmaru Tōshirō Hitsugayi nie mogą być używane, ponieważ odparowuje z nich woda. Temperatura płomieni Zanka no Tachi sięga wielu milionów stopni, więc nie mogą one być widoczne w postaci ognia. Płomienie otaczające Yamamoto podczas używania Bankai to tak naprawdę jego zagęszczone Reiatsu. Prawdziwie niebezpiecznym punktem jest ostrze, które może w jednej chwili doszczętnie spalić wszystko czego dotknie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 1-14 Wszechkapitan sam twierdzi, że po uwolnieniu całe jego ciało i miecz zostają pokryte promieniami słonecznymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 21 Siła tego Bankai jest tak duża, że może zniszczyć nie tylko przeciwnika, ale również całe Soul Society i samego Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 5 Gdy Bankai zostaje zdezaktywowany, woda natychmiastowo powraca do atmosfery, co wywołuje deszcz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 15-16 :* : Technika ta skupia całą intensywność płomieni Yamamoto na samym końcu ostrza. Siła jest na tyle ogromna, by mogła po prostu spopielić człowieka natychmiastowo, bez pozostawienia choćby śladu. Nawet potężna obronna technika Quincych, Blut Vene, nie może się jej przeciwstawić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 12 :* : W tej formie Yamamoto okrywa się grubą warstwą płomieni, których temperatura dochodzi do 15 000 000 stopni. W rzeczywistości płomienie otaczające użytkownika to ukształtowane przez niego Reiatsu, ponieważ ogień o takiej temperaturze nie jest widzialny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 16 :* : Przed wykonaniem techniki, Yamamoto wbija miecz w ziemię i wypowiada inkantację "Zwłoki. Prochy tych, których zabiły moje płomienie. Użyczcie mi swej mocy. Przez krótką chwilę znów doświadczycie przyjemności walki." Ziemia pęka i wychodzą z niej szkielety stworzone z sadzy i popiołów. Według Yamamoto są to wszyscy przeciwnicy spaleni przez płomienie jego Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 15-17 :* : Yamamoto wykonuje szybkie cięcie, podczas którego cała moc ognia uwalnia się w postaci fali. Działa podobnie jak Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin, z tym że jest ono techniką długodystansową, jak chociażby Getsuga Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 15-17 Słabości Zanpakutō Wonderweiss Margela (chwilowo): Jest jedynym zmodyfikowanym Arrancarem, który został stworzony specjalnie do ujarzmienia Ryūjin Jakki. Po uwolnieniu swojego Resurrección jest w stanie zapieczętować wszystkie płomienie ostrza, przy czym jego ciało staje się miejscem ich składowania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Kiedy zostaje zabity, cały zamknięty w nim ogień zostaje rozproszony w formie eksplozji w jednym momencie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 395, strony 8-9 Limit czasowy/Dodatkowe szkody (Bankai): Ze względu na bardzo intensywne ciepło, jakie pochodzi zarówno z ostrza jak i ciała samego Yamamoto, wszechkapitan jest w stanie dzierżyć Zankę no Tachi przez krótki okres czasu. W innym wypadku może dojść do zniszczenia nie tylko przeciwnika, ale także całego otoczenia wielkości Seireitei, a nawet samego Shigekuniego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 3 Występy w innych mediach Yamamoto jest grywalną postacią w większości gier z serii Bleach. Najczęściej spotykany jest z uwolnionym Shikai i wachlarzem technik. Używa Jōkaku Enjō jako umiejętności specjalnej oraz Nadegiri w Bleach: Soul Carnival 2. Pojawia się także we wszystkich czterech filmach, jednak odgrywa w nich mało znaczące role. W grach na Nintendo DS, Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls, potrafi korzystać z Ama no Murakumo oraz Yazuhomura no Orochi, wcześniej znanymi jako Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, a potem nazwanymi "Kusanagi no Tsurugi", które jest jego zdolnością specjalną. Kiedy wykonuje Yazuhomura no Orochi, najsilniejszy atak w tych grach, tworzy ogromny filar ognia od góry, który spada następnie na przeciwnika. Dodatkowo może używać zaklęć ofensywnych takkich jak Shakkahō i Sōkatsui. Cenzura * W mandze oraz anime scena reakcji na Reiatsu wszechkapitana Nanao Ise została przedstawiona w inny sposób. W mandze Nanao zalewa się łzami, a z jej ust wydobywa się piana,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strona 5 natomiast w anime pominięto te efekty.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 55 Ciekawostki * Yamamoto nigdy nie dostał się do listy 50 najpopularniejszych postaci, zaś jego Zanpakutō, znalazło się na 32. miejscu klasyfikacji mieczy. * Yamamoto jest autorem kolumny "Masz minutę?" w magazynie Seireitei.Bleach Bootleg; strona 46 * Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami opublikowało kolekcję fotografii wszechkapitana o nazwie Kościotrup, jednak szybko została usunięta.Bleach Bootleg; strona 28 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja hu:Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai en:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto es:Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai ro:Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai ru:Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото fr:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto id:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ka:შიგეკუნი იამამოტო გენრიუსაი Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:1. Oddział Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie